Crimson Moon Report 10
Crimson Moon Report #10 - January 7, 2011 Summary: Jackals attack the Landing and a dockworker is sacrificed. Jackals hound a group of people praying to Ronan. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 1/8/11 For those who missed it, jackals suddenly appeared in the Landing tonight, but were beaten back. Three robed figures were seen during the attack, accompanied by chanting that heralded more howls from the jackals as if more were being summoned. After the streets cleared, a scream was heard at the South Wharf. A dock worker named Jadre had been tied to two different ships unnoticed during the commotion, and when the ships drifted apart, he was torn to pieces. Sigils were painted in the area from what appeared to be Jadre's blood, forming the symbol of Mularos. Reactions to the scene were varied, so I can only fully mention what happened to me, which was that Nilandia was successful in tapping into Jadre's last memories before dying, and she has made copious notes in her book of what she saw. The night watchman appeared in time and took over the scene, while some gathered in the park. Delcian felt a need to pray to Ronan, and Qadheon, Nilandia and Shilarra joined him at the Shrine of Dreams near the Landing. While there, we prayed to Ronan for help and received several reminders that the jackals weren't far away, whether seeing an outline of one in the doorway, hearing a howl, or seeing a crimson sheen. Delcian as well as Nilandia sensed the connection to the area was weak, and in time Delcian suggested the group move to the temple in Solhaven. Upon arrival in Solhaven's North Market, the crimson returned and howls were heard, causing the group to hurry to the temple, which was almost eerily silent. After some talk, the group decided to sleep in the temple, believing it to be the safest place. Delcian, Shilarra and Qadheon got as comfortable as possible and fell asleep, while Nilandia is forcing herself to stay awake and watch for sign of trouble. She will sleep when the day comes and the danger passes. ---- Excerpt from post by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 1/14/11 On January 7, jackals attacked the Landing. From the reports I heard, they weren't very challenging for the defenders. They retreated, and soon after a commotion was heard coming from the South Wharf. We arrived to find another victim. In the chaos of the invasion, a dockworker named Jadre was taken and tied to two different ships by the dock. As the ships drifted apart, he was torn apart and his blood stained the waters. Other workers fished him out and laid him on the dock. As we arrived, as well, we found that Jadre's blood had been used to draw sigils in the area, the symbol of Mularos most prominent among them. Again, Nilandia did her best to make notes of the scene before it was altered. This time she was also able to extract the man's last memories, which were of his death. It is also noteworthy that Beatrise was also present, and appeared to slip into her other personality who seemed to revel in the violence. Her comments on what had happened were morbid enough that the Watchman appeared to consider taking her in for questioning. Eventually, Beatrise was dragged away by Shilarra. She returned soon after, but appeared to have no memory of having been there before. That same night, Delcian, Shilarra, Qadheon and Nilandia left to pray at Ronan's shrine. An account of what happened has already been posted. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports